Scarfy (species)
Scarfies are a recurring species that appears in many canonical games in the Kirby Series. It may look cute at first, but if one attempts to disturb it, it'll transform into a ghastly, beige-colored one-eyed creature with fangs, thus the form is named Mutant Scarfy. After chasing the target, it'll explode in a matter of seconds. Unlike most enemies, Scarfies cannot be inhaled. A character who can copy abilities (for example, Kirby) needs to get Copy and scan a Scarfy. This makes the character get the Crash Ability. There are different variants of Scarfies across the universe. Regular Scarfy Main article: Scarfy The most common Scarfies, usually roaming around in Popstar. Normal Scarfies has a cute, orange, round ball with blue eyes and a red mouth, similar to Kirby. They have pointy cat-like ears and beige cheeks and will float around calmly. Mutant Scarfies is a beige one-eyed creature with fangs and a pink mouth. Even though they are very different from their normal regular counterparts, they have the same ear shape. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya,'' King Dedede brought 4 pet Scarfies. However, they made him bankrupt because of their Kirby-like appetites, so he released them. The Scarfies started eating other animals are reproduced rapidly. One day, they ate some bones from Nightmare Enterprises and became Mutant Scarfies in which Kirby had to defeat. They seem to be fond of Kirby's arm. In ''Kirby: Returning Legends, a Scarfy was experimented by Sky Break in order to create Hunter Scarfy. It turned into ashes after the experiment, meaning that the result is a failure. Another Scarfy was under the possession of King Dedede as a pet. Hunter Scarfy Main article: Hunter Scarfy Hunter Scarfies is very similar to regular Scarfies, except the color to their main body is salmon and is red when transformed into their mutant forms. They also appear in Planet Popstar, but not as common as their orange cousin. Their main purpose is to guard a key or a treasure. Hunter Scarfy will not transform into its mutant form when a character attempts to inhale it or disturb it in different various ways. Instead, it'll transform when a character grabs its key or treasure, and unlike regular Scarfies, it will not explode on impact when chasing the stealer. They will return to the normal state if the character drops them or use them on a specific object. Some characters treat them respect more than their orange cousins because of the trait they carry, sometimes having them as a pet or a guard. Mysterian Scarfy Main article: Mysterian Scarfy Mysterian Scarfy is a non-canonical species created by Poddee. As the name suggests, they live in Planet Mysteria, adapting to the environment while arriving years ago after the great war finished. Unlike Hunter Scarfies, they are drastically different from Regular Scarfies. Otherwise, they behave the same as both of the Scarfies mentioned earlier. They have white skull-like bodies with spade-shaped ears that are a dull purple color and eyes which is also dull purple with no pupils. They don't have a Mutant form however, but their mouths open up to unveil their sharp, pointy fangs. Within Plant Mysteria, they only appear within the secret levels such as The Cave of Crystals, and are frequently seen guarding treasures, or in Room Guarders, along with other Mysterian Varients. Some residents in Planet Harmonica also recorded sightings of Mysterian Scarfies there. Hell Valley's Scarfy Main article: Hell Valley's Scarfy In Kirby and the Lost Paradox, which is non-canonical, Scarfys with a different look appear in Hell Valley, the fourth level of the said game. These Scarfys are given an angelic look, but demonic when enraged. Unlike most Scarfys, the Hell Valley's Scarfys are not aggressive unless they were attacked, and they will turn demonic when Kirby inhales them. Unlike Mutant Scarfys, an enraged HV Scarfy (commonly addressed as Devil Scarfy) has three eyes instead of one. Rumors of Hell Valley stated that Rogue kept a Scarfy from Pupupu Land and have Evol to let it reproduce on it's own by injecting it with Infinitius' DNA, while the unstated truth is that Frandou and Evol created these Scarfys in order to change people's negative view on the underground kingdom. Gallery Regular Scarfy Scarfy Trophy.png|Scarfy and Mutant Scarfy Trophy Scarfy.png|Scarfy in the Anime Angry Scarfy Spirit.png|Mutant Scarfy 25th Anniversary Orchestra Scarfy.png|Orchestra Scarfy Hunter Scarfy red hunter mutant scarfy.png|Mutant Hunter Scarfy Mysterian Scarfy Mysterian Scarfy 2.png|Mysterian Scarfies Regular and Mysterian Scarfy.png|Regular Scarfy and Mysterian Scarfy Hell Valley's Scarfy Category:Species Category:Poddee Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemy Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Evil Category:Anime Category:Scarfy Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Guards Category:JH99 Category:Orange Category:Red Category:White Category:Pets Category:Mysterian Category:Purple